Le pouvoir de la musique
by Clopinette
Summary: Petit one shot, relativement fluffy. Eté après PSM. Comment Harry et Ginny réalisent qu'ils ne peuvent pas être séparé. Je sais mauvais résumé donc read and review please!


**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà un petit one shot! Pour les lecteurs de ma fanfic (qui sera updaté vendredi bien sûr), vous allez voir que je ne suis pas non plus un sale monstre qui tue Harry tout le temps! D'ailleurs il est même pas mort dans les souvenirs que je raconte (là c'est aussi un peu de pub pour les futurs lecteurs potentiel de ma fanfic, la 1ère partie d'une trilogie qui je le répète a une happy end). Enfin bref, toujours est-il que là, j'avais envie d'écrire ça. C'est venu tout seul, j'espère que vous apprécierai. C'est un peu fluffy mais bon lol je suis dans ma période fluffy alors!

**Disclaimer**: rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire. Les personnes et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling et la chanson est de DHT.

* * *

Rompre avec quelqu'un, ce n'est jamais facile, mais rompre avec l'homme que l'on a toujours aimé, en sachant que l'on s'aime toujours, c'est quelque chose presque impossible. Ginny Weasley vivait cette situation. Elle ne cessait de penser à ces quelques mots qu'il lui avait dit. Il allait partir. Le plus dur selon elle, était de l'aimer, plus que tout au monde, et de ne pouvoir agir avec lui comme elle le voulait. Cette situation n'était pas facile, surtout que Harry vivait au Terrier depuis quelques jours. Il devait y rester jusqu'au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Et elle, le voyant là tous les jours, le regarder, lui parler, juste être à côté était une torture pour elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle allait souvent se promener sur le chemin de Traverse, pour essayer d'oublier.

Cette fois-là, elle avait décidé d'aller dans le Londres moldu, ne supportant pas les regards de ceux qu'elle croisait. Le temps était gris. C'était l'été, mais le temps correspondait à ce qu'elle ressentait, le vide, le froid, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer, comme si elle était prisonnière d'un lac gelé. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Elle avançait tout simplement. Puis elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine. La vitrine d'un magasin qui vendait des robes de mariées. A l'intérieur, une jeune fille souriait du plus profond de son être à un homme qui semblait lui aussi transporté de joie. Ils riaient ensemble en commentant certaines robes. Ils se tenaient la main et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber leur monde. Ginny pleura encore plus. Elle se retourna et aperçu un autre couple, collé l'un à l'autre dans un baiser passionné, comme des amoureux qui viennent de se découvrir.

Elle continua d'avancer. Puis elle entra dans un magasin spécialisé dans la musique moldue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle y était entrée. Comme si une intuition l'y poussait. Puis une chanson commença à jouer sur la radio du magasin. Ginny s'arrêta. Les larmes traçant de multiples rivières sur son visage pâle. Elle demanda au vendeur le plus proche le titre de cette chanson. Puis elle acheta le CD. Hermione lui avait offert un lecteur pour son anniversaire. Disant que la musique aidait à guérir les maux, et à traduire les sentiments que nous n'arrivions pas à exprimer. Elle sortit du magasin et pris le chemin du retour. La pluie commença à tomber. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avançait d'un pas régulier sous les perles de pluies qui se confondaient à ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Terrier, elle ne dit pas un mot et se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre.

Harry était assis dans la cuisine quand il entendit un bruit dans la cheminée. C'était Ginny. Elle passa à côté de lui sans le voir. Comme tous les jours, Harry sentit son cœur se fendre en voyant les larmes qui parsemaient les joues de celle qu'il aimait. Certes il était à l'origine de leur séparation, mais il l'aimait trop pour supporter l'idée qu'elle soit en danger. Cependant, Hermione et lui avait parlé. Indirectement en fait, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était DEJA en danger. Elle avait déjà été la victime de Voldemort, et elle était en danger par rapport à tant de choses que leur relation n'était qu'une petite part de ce danger. Et que de toute façon, quand il n'était pas avec elle, il n'avait pas la même force. Si elle ne venait pas avec eux pour la quête des Horcruxes, au moins qu'il lui donne un peu de bonheur et d'espoir, et qu'il s'en donne à lui aussi. Il voulait parler avec Ginny.

Harry se leva et quitta la cuisine. Il monta lentement les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Il entrouvrit la porte et la regarda. Il la trouvait magnifique. Elle était assise sur son lit, les cheveux relevés en un chignon très lâche, retenu par une simple plume. Elle sortit un paquet de son sac, et l'observa un petit moment. Harry pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'un CD. Il se demanda comment Ginny avait pu l'acheter. Elle enleva l'emballage et se dirigea vers un lecteur. Il savait que Hermione le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il marche sans électricité. Elle mit le CD dans le lecteur et retourna vers son lit sur lequel elle s'allongea, fixant le plafond d'un air mélancolique.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva. Puis une voix de femme commença à chanter.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark. _

Il ne connaissait pas cette chanson. Il observait Ginny. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait être envoûtée par la mélodie.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you. _

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye. _

Soudain, les paroles de la chanson retentirent dans la tête de Harry. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un connaissait leur histoire et la leur racontait. Il se souvenait de la théorie d'Hermione sur les chansons. Elles expriment tout ce que nous ne savons pas dire, ce sont des mots mis sur des sentiments qui peuvent être confus.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de Ginny.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. _

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. _

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, _

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

Oui, Harry se demandait si ce combat en valait la peine. Mais quand il voyait Ginny là, allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés et le corps secoué de sanglots, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que oui, ce combat en valait la peine. L'espoir de pouvoir un jour être avec elle sans peur, être avec elle tout simplement et l'aimer comme il aurait tant voulu le faire.

Le refrain de la chanson recommença, et Ginny ne put se retenir. Ses sanglots devinrent violents. Elle ramena ses mains sur son visage. Harry ne pouvait plus tenir, la voir ainsi sans rien dire, ni rien faire.

Alors que la chanteuse reprenait le refrain : « Listen to your heart », il s'avança dans la chambre et il dit d'une voix ferme et claire :

« Je le suis, je te le promet »

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et s'assit brusquement. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent. Puis Harry s'avança et s'assit à côté de Ginny.

« Je voulais te parler. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, et il faut dire que Hermione m'y a aidé. Et cette chanson que tu écoutais aussi. Ginny, peut-être qu'on pourrait se remettre ensemble. Apparemment, tu es déjà en danger. Ça ne sera pas facile pour moi, j'ai si peur de te perdre. Mais je dois suivre mon cœur, et vivre le maximum de choses avec toi…

- Oh Harry ! s'exclama Ginny. J'attendais tellement que tu me dises ça que cela ne me parait pas réel.

- Pourtant ça l'est. Je ne te promets pas d'être le meilleur des petit-amis. Je te promets juste de faire mon possible pour qu'on soit heureux, avant que je m'en aille. Et je te jure que j'essayerai de revenir de cette guerre. J'aurai au moins une illumination dans ma vie pour y arriver. Toi. »

Elle le regarda intensément, essayant de savoir s'il disait la vérité. S'il était sincère. Lui la dévisageait attendant sa réponse. Il espérait qu'elle serait positive.

Puis doucement, Ginny passa ses bras autour de son cou, sans rien dire, elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et la serra très fort, comme si c'était la 1ère et la dernière fois qu'il le faisait.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Puis un sourire fendit leur visage. Toujours sans mot dire, ils s'embrassèrent, puis s'allongèrent.

Hermione passa devant la porte. Elle vit Harry et Ginny sur le lit, s'embrassant. Elle entendit les quelques notes d'une chanson qu'elle connaissait bien, _Listen to your heart_. Elle sourit et se dit que finalement, elle avait réussi à leur faire comprendre que c'était le plus important. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Harry qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste avec Ginny, et elle s'était débrouillée pour que Ginny achète ce CD. Elle l'avait espionnée, et l'avait inconsciemment guidée vers ce magasin.

Toujours souriante, Hermione ferma la porte de la chambre de Ginny alors que les deux amoureux s'allongeaient.

Elle monta les escaliers, entra dans la chambre de Ron et s'allongea près de celui-ci. Il la regarda et lui demanda pourquoi ce sourire.

« J'ai réussi. Ils ont écouté leurs cœurs »


End file.
